


Mommy Needs

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [169]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Human, Light Bondage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate's hormones are a bit out of whack, but luckily Cyclonus is there to tend to her growing needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Needs

Cyclonus wasn't often caught off guard. It usually took something very big and drastic to leave him surprised and speechless. Very few things had done that in his life.  
  
Returning to his neighborhood home after being gone for several years. Megatron offering him a job at his company. Realizing he was in love with Tailgate. Seeing Tailgate being assaulted by that bastard Whirl. Tailgate telling him she was pregnant. Finding out they were having twins.  
  
Yes, Tailgate was someone who often caught him off guard with all the shenanigans happening to her and all. It made him a little annoyed, but he wouldn't have had it any other way if it meant never being with her. He loved her; this was just one of the perks of being in a relationship.  
  
Of course, what had caught him off guard just now was something involving Tailgate again. But oddly enough, it was about himself that he was so flabbergasted about. And the fact that he was figuring it out while he was stuffed deep inside of her wet and filled vagina.  
  
It was a normal Friday night. They had just had a nice dinner together. But ever since she had started getting aroused, she had been pushing for more sex with him. It was okay at first, but after finding out she was to have twins, he had been worried about their sex possibly hurting the babies.  
  
It took a very determined Tailgate and an awkward doctor's visit later for Cyclonus to give in. If Tailgate wanted sex, he really couldn't deny her needs.  
  
But what was now causing him pause was what he had just realized now after he had come for who-knows-what time into Tailgate. Panting and holding himself over her body, not wanting to crush her or the babies, he could only stare into his lover's face as she panted and heaved. Despite being very big and late into her pregnancy and having even more orgasms than he had, she didn't look ready to call it a night.  
  
On cue, she opened her eyes to look up at him, holding up her arms to try and reach him as if to bring him to her. "Oh~ Cy... Cyclonus... I love you... I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Tailgate."  
  
"Uhh... more... Please... more..."  
  
Primus, the sight before him. The woman he loved, bare and open for him again. Her stomach heavy and carrying his unborn children. His penis deep inside her womanhood, sticky and leaking of their mixed fluids.  
  
He didn't want to stop this. He wanted more. He wanted to take her. He wanted to fill her even more until she passed out from the pleasure. Until their mixed fluids filled her entirely and made a puddle on the mattress.  
  
Even when he had had sex with her before all of this, he would have found the very idea of it beastly. A vile fantasy of a sex-fiend and a rapid dog. But now, it was shocking to think that was what he wanted to do at the moment. To continue pounding away at her with abandon. To use her dirty body even after all he had put it through tonight.  
  
He was interrupted by Tailgate's hands finally touching his face. He blinked only to find himself pulled down for a deep and needy kiss. Her small legs tightened even further around his waist to pull his now flabby manhood deeper into her quivering body.  
  
"More... please... I need you, Cyclonus. I need you inside of me... I need you so badly."  
  
Well fuck... this just through his resistance out the window. Besides his lover _begging_ for it, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. He wasn't being too rough, so the babies weren't in danger. She was already pregnant, so filling her up with his seed was no worry for now. And she had done similar activities before...  
  
Returning the kiss deeply, he leaned back up to make a show of pulling out despite her grip. Ignoring her cries momentarily, he bent down to give a kiss to her spasming entrance before he pierced it with three fingers. Her sloppy hole welcomed it as she cried out before bucking against them. Within moments, he removed them to reveal very soaked digits as he returned his lips to her womanhood while the three moved down to her anal entrance.  
  
Within a minute, Tailgate was already spasming and moaning in lust as Cyclonus played away with her. His other hand, the one not stretching her back hole, reached under his bed to a small box that held a few... pleasurable objects.  
  
As he kept his lover distracted, he quickly brought out a decent sized dildo from the box, quickly steadying it in his grip as he continued to eat her out. Just as she was about to cum again however, he pulled back to leave her screaming and pleading for mercy. Only for her to cry in bliss when he stuffed the dildo entirely into her vagina.  
  
Watching Tailgate's body spasm and shake, Cyclonus waited to be sure she and the babies were still alright before he turned his attention to the fingers still in her anal entrance. Happy with how stretched she was back there, he removed them and quickly grabbed a wipe he kept supplied in the box before he threw it out after cleaning his hand to grab at a few other things.  
  
Having what he had ready, he stood up to look down at his sweaty, but still not out for the count lover. "I wish to propose something for the remainder of the night."  
  
Tailgate snapped out it enough to lift her head groggily to look at him.  
  
"It is quite obvious you are still not done with what services you require of me. But before you begin your future requests of further services, I would like to suggest a change of scenery."  
  
Another blink. At least she was following what he was saying.  
  
"I have supplied you enough of my 'services' while keeping you comfortable and satisfied in this position. However, I must note that with how much time has pass, it will be quite difficult to satisfy your increasingly growing needs at this rate."  
  
Leaning over her, he pecked her lips before adjusting her to sit up, pulling her gently over to the headboard where he placed a few pillows to have her lean comfortably against it. Getting onto the bed with her, he brought out the silk ribbons as he slowly began to tie her up. He kept his grip loose in case she wanted to pull away and stop, but was glad when she didn't, instead watching him with awe.  
  
"Though not as comfortable, I find this position to be adequate for your aching back and one that will allow us both to feel more pleasure from my future 'services' for tonight. And I simply find the sight of you tied up and vulnerable to me both desirable and more arousing than the last position we've been in for the past hour or so."  
  
Tailgate merely listened as she did not resist him tying her wrists to the headboard. Still nervously shuffling her lower body with the dildo still inside of her, she suddenly gasped in pleasure as it was pulled out only for her voice to crescendo as he slowly pressed it in to seat it deep in her rectum.  
  
He kissed her lips to calm her down and bring her attention back to him again as he brought up a ball gag, hollowed out to allow sounds and saliva to go through to the one wearing it. He could see her eyes lighting up at the sight of it.  
  
"I propose this. You tied up to my bed, gagged and open to me, and I will fulfill your overwhelming needs for the night. I will keep you stuffed with my penis and any toy you desire. I will fill your body with my seed until you’re thoroughly satisfied. But allow me to have you presented to me like this so that I may find this even more pleasurable. So that I may find this memorable. So that I may remember this for years to come, the sight of you open and begging for my penis, to be filled with my seed like a whore."

Her cheeks turned bright red at that. 

"Do not worry," Cyclonus whispered even more seductively as he saw Tailgate shiver with anticipation, "I only want the gag for a round or so. As much as the sound of you moaning through this gag will excite me, I will want to hear you screaming. Moaning loudly and clearly, groaning and howling and begging for me. Loud enough for all of Chicago to hear who is the one making you feel this pleasure."  
  
Tailgate shivered harder as he pulled back to gently hold her chin and look into her eyes. "Tailgate, just tell me if you want this. If you don't, I will understand. I will untie you and take you however you wish. But if you do want this, I will stop when you want me to. I will untie you when you're done and ready to sleep. I will even sleep deep inside your warm body if you wish. Just tell me what you want and I swear I will not be angry over whatever decision you want."  
  
The petite woman's eyes started to close hazily. Primus, what had she done to deserve this man? To be with him and carrying his children. To be loved and treasured by said man. For him to be so willing to bend to her needs and desires.  
  
Closing her eyes which caused a tear to roll down her cheeks, she reached up to kiss his lips softly. Feeling him return it and eventually breaking it off, she slowly nodded before swallowing and opening up her mouth.  
  
Cyclonus let out a soft smile as he, with great care, put the gag on. Making sure it was secure and not too tight, he leaned back and rubbed her cheek, waiting for her to get ready. With her staring back at him hard, he watched as she winked her left eye three times, the safe 'word' she had in case she wanted to stop with the gag on. A nod and a kiss later, he adjusted themselves to press his now hardening penis at her welcoming entrance.  
  
He took a deep breath. Letting his body go limp for a moment, he grabbed her hips to press into her fully, slick noises being made as mixed fluids were pushed aside and out of her quivering vagina.  
  
A small and sadistic smile came to his lips. Looking down at his lover, he watched her shiver before he could feel her looking back at him, bucking again to convince him to continue.  
  
"Oh Tailgate..." he whispered darkly as he looked at her with lustful eyes, "You have no idea... no idea how much I'm going to enjoy pumping you full of my seed tonight. And when I'm done," he gave a firm thrust with his hips, "Your legs will be so stained that you'll be stuck to me for the whole morning. Wouldn't that be nice? I would have to fuck you even more until we broke apart... I'd bet you'd like that, huh?"  
  
Tailgate's only response was her eyes going hazy with lust as he started to thrust into her more. Eventually she would begin to moan around her gag for him even more after she came again and again. By the time he removed it, she was already screaming as the wet slapping noises of their bodies meeting only aroused her more and more. Her hips and thighs grew red, but still she did not say stop, only pleading for more and more to her lover's delight.  
  
It was a few hours later when they finally had to stop from exhaustion. True to his word, her thighs were completely stained, already starting to stick to his legs as he pulled out the dildo in her anal entrance before reseating himself in her wet and sloppy vagina. But she didn't care. Her abnormally arousing needs had been fulfilled and she was the happiest she had been in a while.  
  
And with his promise of the morning to come, Tailgate smiled as she drifted off to sleep, holding the arm around her stomach tight in her grip as she dreamed of what he would do to her then.


End file.
